Loving Him
by journey maker
Summary: Seto finds Joey bloody and abused. What does Seto do to protect his puppy? some character are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto was driving home after a stuffing dinner party, when he thought he saw Wheeler walking along side the road. It looks like him Seto thought to himself, but what would he be doing walking the streets at this hour?

He went a little further down the road and pulled over and turned off the car and sat there. He looked in the rear view mirror and he saw him again.

Seto got out of the car and walked towards Joey and that's when he noticed the blood. He had blood all over his clothes and he was beginning to stagger.

Seto ran over and got there just as he fell to the ground. Joey was a mess, his face looked like ground beef and his eyes were swollen shut. Joey moaned when Seto touched his side and Seto felt and could tell he had a few broken ribs.

He got out his phone and called "Roland to get over there."

"Sir, we need to get him to the Hospital right now." Roland said.

"I know but we have to keep this quiet till we figure out who did this to him." Seto said.

"I understand" Roland said, and they got him into Seto's car and he drove to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. Driving up to the Emergency Room Seto ran inside and got help to get Joey.

Ken Faust was on duty that evening and when he saw Kaiba he ran to see what the matter was. "We need to keep this quite" Seto said. "I understand" Ken said as they wheeled him into the room.

Seto was covered with Joey's blood and had to go clean up. Roland came in and Seto asked him "to back home and inform Marie that he wouldn't be home and to take care of Mokie." "I will and we will pray for his safe recovery" he said. "Thanks" Seto said. He sat down to wait.

Faust hand picked the people to help him take care of Joey. When they got his cloths off they were shocked that he got as far as he did. He had cuts all over his body and three of his ribs were broke. It looked like someone used him for a punching bag. They sewed him up and stopped the bleeding. Faust ordered "IV's and gave him a shot for the pain." As far as the ribs were concerned, they would have to make sure that he didn't move too much and let them heal on their own. They took x-rays and he found that Joey had several old injures that were from someone beating him up.

He went to find Seto and told him what they found. "Who in the hell did this to him?" Ken wanted to know.

"I don't know but I could give it a guess and say that it was probably his father and others." Seto said.

"He's resting now and will be here for at least two or three weeks." Ken said.

"He can't stay here in case they come looking for him." Seto told Ken.

"Where would he go?" Ken said.

"Where else, to my house." Seto said. "We have enough room and we could make one of the floors into a make shift Hospital.

"Get things ready and I'll see that he is moved" Ken said. Seto shook his hand and thanked him.

He then called "Roland and told him what he wanted him to do.

"Very well it will get done." Roland told him. "Thanks" Seto said.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Back at the Wheeler place:

Mack woke up and called for his son. "Joey where the hell are you, you worthless piece of shit."

He got up and went to Joey's room but he wasn't there. It looked like he hadn't even slept in the bed.

Where can he be? Mack thought. God, his head hurt. "That's what I get for letting those idiots talk me into drinking" he said.

He went to the kitchen and there was blood all over the place. "What in the hell happened here?" He said out loud. He didn't remember anything about what happened there.

He called Vic and asked "him what happened last night?"

Vic laughed and said, "you don't remember?"

"Hell no, now tell me or I'll come over and kick the shit out of you." Mack yelled into the phone.

"Alright don't get all worked up, I'll be right over and we'll talk." Vic told Mack.

Mack started cleaning up the mess. It made him want to vomit the amount of blood that was there. By the time he got done Vic was there.

"Come in and start explaining what happened. Why was there blood all over the kitchen?" Mack yelled.

Vic scratched his head. He really didn't remember. "Sit down this is going to take awhile," Vic said as he started to explain how they used Joey for their "sex toy" and how even his own father did things to his own son. Mack wanted to throw up.

"We have to find him and now" Mack said.

Back to the Hospital:

Joey started coming around and he touched his head. He opened his eyes and didn't know where he was.

Faust walked into the room and noticed that he was awake. "Hello, how are you feeling?" Faust asked him.

"Like some one used me as their own punching bag" he said.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Faust said.

Joey's eyes filled with tears. "Sure I do the same thing that happens every time my father and his friends get drunk, Then he asked "Why am I here?"

"Because you needed medical attention you would have died if we didn't help you" Faust said.

"It would be better if I did he said. Then they couldn't do this to me ever again. Where is good old dad?" Joey asked.

"I wouldn't know" Faust said.

"You mean he didn't bring me here?" Joey said.

"No Seto Kaiba did." Ken told Joey.

"What did you say?" Joey said.

"Seto Kaiba found you and brought you here." Ken repeated himself.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I thought that you were worth the effort," Seto said as he came into the room.

"I need to get out of here before he finds me." Joey said.

"Why?" Faust said.

"Because he will cause all kinds of trouble for you." Joey said.

"You're not going anywhere till you're better" Seto said.

"Listen you don't know what he is capable of doing" Joey said.

"I've dealt with people like him before" Seto said.

"I don't think so" Joey said.

"Are things ready?" Faust asked Seto.

"Yes" Seto said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"You'll find out" Seto said.

Back at the Wheeler Place:

Vic got through explaining what happened to Joey and Mack was ready to get sick.

"We did what to him?" Mack asked.

"It was your idea" he said.

"Hell if it was" Mack said.

"If you don't believe me call the others and they'll tell you the same thing." Vic told him.

"God, it can't be true. We actually raped him and then beat him till he was out cold." Mack said.

"Yep" he said.

"What in the hell did you do with him?" Mack asked Vic.

" Nothing Vic said. He was still lying on the floor when we left."

"Well he's not here now" Mack said.

"Where could he be?" Vic asked Mack.

"I don't know, but we have to find him before anyone else does and he tells what happened. We could be charged with what we did." Mack told him.

"I'll call the others and we'll start looking he couldn't have gotten far in the condition he was in." Vic said.

Back at the Hospital:

Faust ordered a sedative for Joey telling him it was something for the pain. When he fell asleep and they moved him making sure that no one knew they were doing it. He was transferred to Kaiba's home to the wing that they made to look like the Hospital. Seto even hired the same Nurses who took care of him to come and take care of him at Seto's. Joey slept for three hours letting his body have time begin to heal.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Back at the Wheeler Place:

Mack and the others went looking for Joey. They went to all of his friends asking if they had seen him.

The first went to the Game Shop and talked to Solomon. "No I haven't seen him for two days" Solomon said. He had always suspected Mack of hurting Joey because of the bruises he would have on his arms.

Mack then went to see Duke and he said that he hadn't seen him either.

Vic said that maybe "he went someplace and died. If he did then we need to get rid of the body before the Police find it."

They went back to Mack's to try to figure out where he might have gone off to.

Back at the Hospital:

Faust had just examined Joey and was happy with his progress. "If you keep getting better you can be released soon." Ken told Joey.

"Hell where would I go?" Joey asked.

"You'll stay at my house" Seto said.

"Listen if you love your brother you'll think about this and if you change your mind I'll understand" Joey said.

"Why would I change my mind?" Seto asked him.

"I'm use to the beating and rapes and I will just go home and no one else will have to get hurt." Joey told Seto.

"You know that if you go back they will end up killing you" Seto said.

"Hell I'm not worth anything" he said.

"Shut the hell up" Seto yelled. He made both Joey and Faust jump.

"Why are you so determined to save me?" Joey asked him.

Seto closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Alright what I have to tell you can't leave this room. When I was younger my father used me the same way and one day he laughed and said that he would start using Mokie the same way and I lost it and I hit him so hard that he flew out the window and died when he hit the ground." Joey had tears in his eyes when Seto finished.

"Then you understand why you can't keep me here Joey said. You need to keep Mokuba safe and if you keep me here, he won't ever be safe."

"No one will ever hurt either you or my brother ever again. The look of sheer hatred in Seto's eyes made Joey scared. You get some rest and leave the rest to me" Seto said. He then turned around and left the room.

Back at the Wheeler Place:

Mack got an unusal phone call. The voice said "I know what you did to your son and if you want to live then you'll get the hell out of Domino by morning."

"Who the hell is this and where is my son?" Mack yelled into the phone.

"You didn't listen very well did you, so are you and all your friends going to leave Domino?" The voice asked.

Mack was scared to death but he didn't want the person who was calling know this. "I don't scare that easily, so why don't you just hand over my son and we'll call it even." Mack said.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch, aren't you? Well if you won't go then I want you to know that you will be a easy target and that goes for your friends too." The voice on the phone said.

Vic came in and when he saw how scared Mack was he went into the living room and picked up the extention and he heard "you and your friends have twenty-four hours to get out of Domino and if you're not gone, then you'd better have enough life insurance to cover your funeral." Then the line went dead.

Vic came running into the kitchen. "What the hell wast that and why was that person demanding that we leave Domino?"

Mack then told him about the call and how "the person said that they have proof of what happened to Joey."

"We'd better be prepared for anything to happen." Vic told Mack.

Seto hung up the phone and he turned to Roland and said "call in a few favors and get as many men as you will need, we're going to war on that group of scum bags."

Roland smiled the most evilest grin and said "yes sir."

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Before Roland left the Office, Seto told him "this has to stay between us is that understood?"

Roland nodded his head that he understood. "How is Joey doing?" He asked Seto.

"Ken said that he is strong enough to sit up in bed, but it will be another month before he is allowed to get out of bed by himself." Seto told him. "Thanks for asking."

After Roland left, Seto called the Manor and asked Marie how Joey was doing?"

Marie laughed and told him "he's begging me to let him get out of bed and come down to the kitchen, and when I told him no well he gave me the same puppy dog eyes that Mokie gives you."

Seto laughed and told her "I'll be home around six and maybe I will let Joey get out of bed and sit on the big chair to eat his dinner."

The more that Seto thought about how bad Joey was, the madder he got. He wanted to throw something when his Secretary called and said that Roland was on line one." Seto thanked her and took the call.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"I've got all the man power we will need and also enough weapons for a small war." Roland said.

"Good, Seto said. I want to meet these men so will you arrange for them to all come to the secret place tomorrow afternoon?"

Roland told him "we'll be there."

When Seto got home Mokie was there to greet him. "Hey big brother, will you please tell Joey that he can't get up just yet."

Seto laughed at the face that his brother was making. "It can't be all that bad, can it?" Seto asked him.

Mokuba then stamped his foot and said "he's driving all of us mad with his constant ring that darn bell that you gave him. A person doesn't need to ring it every five minutes so can you please have a talk to him?"

Seto gave Mokie a hug and told him "I'll go talk to him right how. Will you please ask Marie to have dinner ready around seven."

Seto then climbed the stairs and he heard that darn cow bell ring. He walked into the room and stood there watching Joey. He had to smile at the face that Joey was making. "What do you want?" Seto asked him.

Joey nearly fell out of bed because Seto scared the hell out of him. "Where'd you come from?" Joey asked him.

Seto walked over to the bed and took the bell away and then he told Joey "I live here too."

Seto sat down on the edge of the bed and took Joey in his arms and he kissed him. "What's this I hear that you're driving everyone crazy with this damn bell?"

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he said "I'm getting tired of just laying here all day long, I want to get up and start walking again."

"When Faust says that you're strong enough then we will see that you get up and walking, but not until is that understood?" Seto told him.

"Yes sir, Joey said but I don't like it at all."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Roland stood there with Marie and she said "lets get Joey up and he can sit over there and the two of you can have your dinner."

"What is it?" Joey asked.

Seto, Roland and Marie started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Joey wanted to know.

"You'll eat just about anything" Seto said.

"Hey, I'm still a growing boy" Joey said with a twinkle in his eyes. They got him up and as he and Seto were eating, Roland got a phone call from one of the men that he called.

"This is Roland" he said.

"Hey, long time no hear from" said the voice. Roland smiled to himself.

"What the hell is going on?" The man wanted to know.

"Mr. Kaiba will explain everything tomorrow if you want to come and listen before you make up your mind." Roland said.

"You wouldn't of called unless it is something really big, so you can count me and my friends in." The man said.

Roland gave him direction where they were going to meet and he told Roland "see you then."

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up.. You'll meet the men that Roland called in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Long before Roland came to work for Gozoboro, he use to be a Mercenary and he worked with some of the best men in the world. They were hired by people all over the world to do things that the normal soldier couldn't do. They were the best of the best. They were waiting for Seto to get there and as they waited they talked about all the different things that they use to do.

When Seto got there, Roland stood up and said "listen up, Mr. Kaiba has something to say."

"First of all I want to thank all of you for coming here today. I don't know if Roland has told any of you about what I need all of you to do or not." He went on to tell them about Mack Wheeler and his so called friends and what they did to his son. Let's just say that it made all of the men sick to their stomach's that a father could use his son that way.

Roland then introduced all of the men to Seto. "Over there is Raphael, Allister, Valon, Dartz and that lonesome looking one is Phippie. He's the craziest of them all." They all laughed. That squad is called the Losers, because they can get lost in a crowd and still get the job done. Then there is my own men. They are the ones that I would want to help me out of any kind of trouble."

Seto went around and met each man and when he was through he knew why Roland was hired by his step-father to keep things going smooth at Kaiba Corp.

Seto then stood in the front of the room and he asked "is there any questions?"

Dartz stood there and he asked "when do we start?" All the men shouted YEAH!!!

Seto then told all of them, "in the morning I want to get that poor excuse of a father to understand that I meant business when I told him to get the hell out of Domino with his friends. They will never hurt Joey again."

Roland then said "there is plenty of food in the other room, we have lots of cots and sleeping bags and I will call all of you at 1500 hours and we will get our things together and move out."

All the men shouted "Yes Sir."

Seto turned to Roland and he said "thanks for helping me to keep Joey safe."

Roland did something that he rarely does, he smiled and shook Seto's hand. "What's family for if you can't count on them when you need help."

By the time they got back to the Manor it was after dark and Seto found Joey asleep. He went to check on Mokuba and found him sleeping at his desk. He had been reading something for school and fell asleep. "Mokie" Seto said.

Mokuba lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Seto?"

"You need to go to bed, you can read more in the morning." Then Seto gave his brother an kiss and hug and he made sure that Mokuba was in bed and sleeping.

Roland passed Seto on the way to his room. "Everything alright?" Roland asked.

Seto smiled at him and said "just making sure that Mokie is in bed." Then he said "goodnight" and Roland walked on to his room, while Seto went back to check up on Joey before going to bed himself.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up.. The Battle Starts.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It had been over a week since Mack Wheeler had gotten that strange phone call, and he began to think that it had blown over. That was his second mistake. His first was not taking the voice on the phone serious.

Vic, Lewis, George, Frank and Bernie came over to see Mack. "What about all that shit about us leaving town, do you still think that we need to?" Bernie asked Mack.

Vic stood up and said "hell maybe that was just your damn son playing us for a fool."

Mack looked at his oldest friend and then he walked over and slugged him and knocked him on his ass. "My son isn't that smart to think up something like that, and I don't really know if it was a hoax or not."

This was their third mistake and you know what they say, "three strikes and your out!"

All of a sudden there was a terrible sound and it came from outside. When they ran out of the house, Vic's new truck had been blown up. "What the hell is going on?" Vic yelled. Then the phone rang.

"That was just a warning, next time it might be one of you." Then the line went dead.

Mack was white as a ghost and shaking terribly. "Was it that voice again?" Vic asked him.

Mack dropped the phone and just stood there he wasn't able to talk for a few seconds. "That voice said that it was a warning, next time it might be any of us."

Bernie, Frank and George were cousins and they were from New York and George said "let them bring it, we'll be ready for them!"

Roland was with his men and they were laughing when the truck blew up. "It went boom" one of the men said." That caused the others to laugh. Jericho one of the older men asked Roland "what's next?"

"We get with the others and split into four groups and we hit their homes. First we make damn sure that no one is home and then we detonate them." Roland said. Roland contacted the others and they met back at the secret place and that's when they got their new orders.

Seto had called Roland and told him "I have the pictures of Wheeler and his friends and I've made copies give them to the men so they know who we're dealing with and no innocent person gets hurt." Roland told Seto "I be right there."

When Roland got back he gave each man the pictures of the men they were dealing with. "Memorize them and then destroy the pictures. You all have your orders so lets go have a little fun." Roland said.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up. The battle continues...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Joey was able to get out of bed and the first thing he did was find the kitchen. Marie was making a cake when Joey got there. "What kind of cake are you making?" Joey asked and scared the hell out of Marie. She screamed and nearly dropped the bowl on the floor.

Joey started laughing and he had to either sit down or fall down. When Marie caught her breath she started laughing too. "It's a Germany Chocolate Cake" she told him. Joey's eyes lit up and he asked "can I help?"

That's were Mokuba found them, in the kitchen cooking. It seems that Joey knew how to cook and they were sharing recipes and just talking. Just then Seto walked in and he too stood there watching them. It was like seeing a whole different Joey, and he liked what he saw.

Seto whispered to Mokie "got to go take care of some business, if he tries to do to much come and get me." Mokuba nodded that he understood. When Seto left he went to his Office and got on the phone to Roland.

"What's happening?" Seto wanted to know.

Roland chuckled "we've been dogging their butts all over Domino and their so damn scared that they don't know what to do next."

While Seto was talking to Roland, Joey asked Mokie "where his brother was?"

"Seto's in his Office" he told Joey.

"Think I can go talk to him?" Joey wanted to know.

Since Mokuba didn't know what the hell was going on he told Joey "sure."

Joey opened the door and he heard Seto talking to someone and he heard his father's name mentioned. This got him really curious and he went over and sat down and listened to what was being said. "Just make sure that those scum bags know that we mean business." When Seto hung up the phone he turned and there sat Joey.

"Tell me what the hell is going on and now!" Joey said.

Seto told him everything and when he was through he figured that Joey would be so mad that he would just walk out the door, but he got the surprise of his life when Joey said "make sure that the bastard that calls himself my father pays for all the things he did to me!" Then he began to cry.

Seto went around the desk and took Joey into his arms and they went over and sat on the couch. As he held Joey, he cried right along with him. They both cried for the hell they both had to endure from their fathers who was suppose to keep them safe from harm.

Joey sat up and asked "is Roland taking care of this?"

Seto wiped his face and he told Joey "yes and he has the best of the best helping him."

Joey then said "please don't let any of them get caught because of me."

Seto took Joey in his arms and he whispered "listen their doing this because they all think that what happened to you shouldn't ever happen to any child, so don't worry about it at all."

Roland and his companions they were still following the scum bags and they loved the idea that the men were going out of their minds, but then something happened that changed everything, and it went from just fooling around with the men to actually killing one of them.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up. This is going to be the last and most dramatic chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Mack Wheeler told Vic "the only other place that we haven't checked where that bastard son of my might be is the Kaiba Manor so let's go check there."

"What about the others?" Vic asked .

Mack looked at Vic and then he said "those three are all crazy enough to get themselves out of trouble and even if they can't well to damn bad. We're heading to Kaiba's."

With Roland and the other men out looking for Wheeler and his friends, the Manor wasn't protected very good, so it wasn't that hard for Mack and Vic to get inside. "Here" Mack said. He handed Vic a gun. They split up and went looking for Joey.

Seto, Mokuba, Joey and Marie were all in the kitchen eating the meal that Joey and Marie had cooked, when all of a sudden they heard. "Well what do we have here?"

Joey jumped up and ran round to the other side of the table. "Leave them alone, it's me you want, I'll go with you if you don't hurt anyone." Joey said to his father.

Mack walked up to Joey and hit him with the butt of the gun and knocked him out. He hit the floor so hard that his head split open.

Mack was so busy telling Seto that he was going to kill him and the others, that he didn't hear the man come in through the other room. Just as Mack was getting ready to shoot Mokuba in the head, Mack hit the floor, he was shot in the head. Seto looked up and here stood Phippie, and he had a snipers rifle in his hand. Then they heard someone yell and another shot rang out.

Roland came running into the room, "is everyone alright?" he asked. Roland then went over and shook Phippie's hand and said "thanks old friend, you were right to suggest coming here to make sure that no one would come in here and try to hurt anyone.

Seto hurried over to where Joey laid and he said "we need to get him some medical attention." Just then a huge black man walked over to where Seto was and said "let me see what's the problem is."

"Seto, this is Bubba and he is a trained medic, and he will see what Joey needs." Roland said.

Bubba turned Joey over and he checked his head and Joey opened his eyes and he said "are you good, or bad?"

Bubba smiled down at Joey and he said "I'm a good guy, let me see what damage that sick bastard did to your head."

Bubba then demanded "I need some bandages and now!"

Four men nearly fell over themselves to get what Bubba wanted. Just watching the men made Seto want to laugh out loud, but he was a little afraid to, then Roland laughed so hard that he had tears running down his face. "What's the matter, are you boys afraid of Bubba here?"

That broke the tension and everyone started to laugh. Mokie went over to his brother and Seto held him in his arms. Dartz and Raphael came into the room and said "Gone!" Roland nodded his head. _What they meant, was that they got rid of both bodies so that no one would come around here to ask question._

Bubba then told Seto "he's going to be just fine, I sewed up that thick skull of his. Just have a doctor take them out in about two weeks."

Then the men all stood up at attention and they showed their respect to one of their own, they all saluted Roland, then they just went out of the door and out of their lives.

Roland later told Seto that the three other men decided to try to fight and they were all shot and their bodies were all disposed of. Seto walked over and wrapped his arms around the man who was more like family and whispered "I want to thank you for coming through for our family." Then he kissed Roland and the others had tears in their eyes.

Seto and Joey became closer every day and three months down the road, they got married with Roland, Mokuba and Marie in attendance.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank FirieGurl, dragonlady222, pennypigeon, Ryou-la-lune and anyone else who read and reviewed this this story.


End file.
